


Christmas

by EmiliaVBlake



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: A collection of Christmas Drabbles(Originally posted 12/15/12 to FF.Net >> Currently still being worked on)
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Alberta Petrov/OC Female Character, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Janine Hathaway/Abe Mazur, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Series: Bloodlines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720846
Kudos: 9





	1. Shopping Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fun little drabble request from when I used to RP Christian Ozera on Tumblr. It came together into a semi-linear story of how everyone is building up to the holiday. All of them are happening about 3 years into the future and will coincide with my other works "Remember Me" and "Bloodlines" once they're posted. Note that these have been edited slightly, but mainly still completely the same from when they were originally posted and I will be adding newer ones in the coming weeks.

Rose was digging through the guys clothes looking for some sweaters and jeans that she thought Dimitri would look good in. She hated that Dimitri always seemed to buy everything he needed before she could beat him to it.

While Rose still had a desire for material things, Dimitri didn’t really have that problem. She _had_ managed to find some pajama pants with cowboy hats and old guns all over them earlier. If that wasn't a gag gift she didn't know what was.

She knew that Christian had gotten him a spaghetti western movie collection and along with a new duster and a fat bonus. His last duster had been splattered with blood and torn to pieces; basically, not salvageable. And Lissa had just picked Dimitri up some tickets to go visit Baia during the summer.

Lissa was walking in front of her babbling about all the things she needed to do still. And Rose could just make out the body of her far guard.

Lissa refused to have more than two guards on her at a time when she went out. She was queen, but damn, she needed to breathe, too. Lissa pulled up a pair of jeans for Rose to look at.

"What about these for Dimitri?" she asked curiously.

"His ass would look great in those." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Oh, did you ever get the tickets you needed from Abe?" Lissa asked as they walked.

"I did. He said it was one of my many Christmas gifts." Rose said grabbing the pants in Dimitri's size and rolling her eyes, "Apparently, he has eighteen years of Christmases and birthdays to make up for. Which makes no sense since he’s Muslim."

Lissa giggled.

"It's not funny, Liss. I really wish he'd stop throwing money at me every time I called him. He tried to give me cherry red Mustang last week."

"He's just trying to make up for all the years he's lost with you. He's trying to connect." Lissa said calmly, "I find it endearing actually, the way he dotes on you and always wants to do father/daughter things with you. Don't take it for granted."

Rose saw the small flash of sadness in her best friend's eyes. She pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I love you."

Lissa smiled at Rose, hugging her back, refusing to acknowledge the apology, "I love you too. No matter how crazy you are."

Rose chuckled just as her phone began to ring.

"OH! It's them!" she said happily answering the phone.

Lissa giggled and moved away from her a little.

"Hello?" Rose said into the phone.

"Rose? It's me, Olena." Dimitri's mother's voice rang through loud and clear.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked, hearing Dimitri's family all talking at once in the background.

"I am fine. Karolina says you wanted to speak with me?" she said curiously, shushing her daughters in Russian.

"Yeah, I...um...have some tickets to come visit Dimitri and me for Christmas. Would you, Yeva, the kids, and your daughters want to come for a visit?"

"Rose, you really shouldn't waste your money on us like that..." Olena started, sounding concerned.

"It's no problem at all. I'm not wasting anything," Rose assured her instantly, "My dad keeps peppering me with money and I have no idea what to do with it. I thought I'd be great if you were here to visit with us for Christmas."

Rose could feel a blush creeping across her face as she thought about spending her first Christmas as Dimitri’s fiancé, rather than his girlfriend.

"SAY YES!" Viktoria screamed.

Rose giggled, waiting. She could hear a conversation going on between Yeva and Olena and finally Olena came back.

"Okay, Rose. If you are sure. We would love to come and visit."

Rose grinned, "That's so great. Dimitri's going to be so excited. I'll have someone drop off the tickets and I'll see you on Christmas!"

"Yes, goodbye, Rose."

Rose hung up and smiled happy.

"So, she said 'yes'?" Lissa asked excitedly as she looked at her best friend.

Rose nodded and looked at what was in Lissa's hand.

"Is that the scarf?" she asked.

Lissa nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Liss, what's wrong?" Rose asked putting an arm around her.

"I just hope Christian isn't pissed off that I had this restored. But, I caught him looking at it and he looked so happy. I think it was his dad's..." she whispered.

Rose hugged her, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Lissa smiled, "I guess. It's so weird that Christmas is so close when it feels like we were just dropping Jill off at school. But, anyway, I wonder what the guys got us."

Rose shook her head, "I guess will just have to wait and see. Now come on, let's go get some hot cocoa."

Lissa grinned and nodded leading the way.


	2. Shopping Pt2

Christian handed Dimitri a huge duffle bag.

"Christian, thinks makes us look like we're doing something illegal." Dimitri commented, looking bored.

"I know, but I feel cool." Christian said with a smirk.

Dimitri tried not to roll his eyes at his charge. He opened the duffle bag, his eyes growing wide.

"Christian, how much money is in here?" he asked incredulously, "Actually, I don't want to know. Take this back."

Dimitri tried to hand it back, but Christian shook his head.

"Dimitri, seriously, I have money to burn. Take the fucking money and stop bitching about it. I'm not taking it back. Do whatever you want with it, but I'm not taking it."

Dimitri sighed, "Thank you, Christian. This is more than I thought I would get."

Christian shrugged. It really wasn't such a big deal. He got into the passenger side of the SUV as Dimitri pulled out a few wads of cash and walked back into his apartment, placing the bag in the vault Rose had had put into the room.

Christian was amused. He figured Dimitri would use the money to buy something for Rose.

"How is this supposed to work?" Dimitri asked.

"What?"

"We're going Christmas shopping, but...how are we to buy for each other if we are with one another."

"Oh, I bought your present with Rose last week." Christian said nonchalantly.

Dimitri looked at him as he drove, "So did Rose know about my bonus?"

"Yep. Just like you knew about hers." Christian said answering a text from Lissa.

Dimitri shook his head but didn't say anything. Dimitri clicked open the Spotify app on his phone, his classic rock blasting through the car’s sound system, and Christian groaned.

"Seriously?" he said, “When I got us all Spotify I expected you to expand your musical genres, Dima.”

"It's this or country, Chris." Dimitri replied, knowing that Christian would concede. As close as the two were now Dimitri could always tell when Christian was complaining just to complain.

Christian glared, "Considering I pay for gas, insurance, and maintenance on The Beast I should at least get some say on the music."

"When you start driving then you will," Dimitri said amused.

Christian shook his head and smiled, glad it wouldn't be too long before they were at the mall. Once they got there Christian headed straight for the jewelry store.

"Did you order Rose's bracelet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dimitri replied, right behind him.

Dimitri had been hoping that the bonus Christian had given him would pay for it. He hadn't expected so much money besides the amount to pay for the silver bracelet with alexandrite and jade stones in certain charms and parts of the bracelet. The charms on the bracelet had been custom-made to represent each part of her life. A charm to represent Spirit, the molnija, the zvezda, a stake, a heart made from her birth stone, and the promise mark.

The sales lady brought the bracelet out to him and he inspected it. Christian smiled.

"It's nice. She'll love it." he said.

"You think?" Dimitri asked, a rare vulnerability in his voice.

"Yeah," Christian said before asking the sales lady to bring his out to him.

He'd ordered a set of jewelry for Lissa and Jill. For Lissa it was a gold necklace, teardrop earrings, and bracelet with jade and emerald jewels. The necklace's charm was in the form of a dragon, the bracelet's was a cursive D and O intertwined together. Jill's was simpler. It was a gold chain with a locket. The Dragomir emblem on it, her initials were engraved on the back.

"Those are nice." Dimitri commented putting Rose's bracelet back in its place.

"Yours has more sentimental value I think. I should've done what you did." Christian said frowning.

Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head, "Yours are great, Christian."

"You say that now, but I know better." Christian said paying.

Dimitri paid and they walked out back into the mall. They shopped for a while, then Christian had to pick up some stuff he was having wrapped.

"Did you ever get in touch with Lord Szelzky?" Dimitri asked, curiously as they walked to Starbucks.

"I did. And thanks to a little talking to from our friend, Abe, he's going to let Janine have a vacation so she can come see Rose. He's made arrangements for family to visit him rather than him going out. Oh! And Janine said thanks."

Dimitri smiled, "I only asked for the favor because I was sure Rose would like to see her mother. And considering Ibrahim will be here it will be nice for him to have someone his own age to converse with."

Christian nodded grabbing his bags as he waited for Dimitri to finish getting their coffee.

"Should we head home?" Christian asked as he took his coffee from Dimitri.

"Yeah," Dimitri said with a sigh, knowing he had bought everyone in his family a present and all of his closest friends. He'd send the gifts to his family the day after Christmas. He really didn't have time to go before.

Christian carried the bags with Dimitri back to the SUV.

"You know, I wonder if this is how the girls feel when they go out on shopping sprees. Like what is the point of shopping?" Christian asked out of boredom as they drove through the gates of Court.

"Forty-five minutes in the car to think and that's your gem of a thought?" Dimitri asked, chuckling.

"Hey," Christian said offended, "Shut up."

Dimitri laughed as he got out of the SUV. Christian glared at him.

"Like you could've come up..."

"Lord Ozera?" a wizened voice said beside them.

Christian turned to look at the old man looking at him.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer?" he asked.

Wilhelm Sawyer motioned to a guardian nearby. The guardian came over with a small chest.

"Here are the things you asked from the vault. Fredrick Dragomir's things. There are many things in there surrounding the late prince, his wife, and his son."

Christian smiled and took the chest.

"Thank you, Mr. Sawyer. I'm really thankful for this."

The wizened man nodded, "Fredrick was a good friend of mine, Lord Ozera. I was more than happy to help you acquire this."

"Queen Vasilisa will be really happy about this." Christian said smiling, "Thank you, again."

The old man disappeared with the guardian in tow.

"What is that for?" Dimitri asked.

"For Liss. She wanted to know more about her grandfather, so I asked around. Wilhelm Sawyer seemed to know him well enough and he has access to the Royal Vaults.”

"She'll love that, Christian." Dimitri said smiling.

"I hope so." Christian said quietly, “I just hope I’m not crossing any boundaries. But, let’s get back. I told Rose I’d cook meatloaf for dinner tonight.”


	3. The Scarf

Christian looked around his suite. This was really his life. A year ago he probably wouldn't have seen himself staying at Court a Royal Suite. He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of the couch as he walked toward his bedroom.

Lissa was out with Rose so it made this the perfect moment to do this. He pulled down the box he kept hidden deep in his closet and started his usual dig through it. He looked at the photos of him and his parents. Amused by the photos of his family before things had changed so drastically. Amusing photos of his Aunt Ember cuddling him when she was barely ten years old. And pictures of Aunt Tasha and Dad standing with his elderly grandfather before he’d died. He smiled at the way his entire family always seemed to be laughing and smiling. Tears slid down his face onto the protective covers of the photo album as he took in the photo of him and his parents standing with a giant snowman.

God, he missed them so much. He started digging through the box again...And that's when he noticed it was missing. The scarf...Where the hell was it! FUCK! Christian started freaking out, searching through the entire closet. He sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. How could he have lost it? It was the last thing of his father's he had in his possession. Everything else was in storage in California.

He looked back at a photo in the album. There he sat on his father's shoulders, the scarf long enough to wrap about Lucas’s neck and Christian’s little face. They were both grinning into the camera, the last photo they’d taken together.

"Dad, I miss you." he said choking on his tears.

* * *

**_Christian: Age 6_ **

_"DAD! DAD! DAD! LOOK! LOOK WHAT I DID!" Christian shouted, pointing to the little snowman he'd made by himself._

_Lucas smiled over at his son as he walked out to them. Moira's dark hair was whipping around her as she hugged herself, trying to stay warm as she watched Christian play. James, his guardian, stood nearby watching._

_"I see, buddy, that looks great." Lucas said grabbing Christian up into his arms._

_Christian hugged him tightly, "Are you all done workin', dad? I wanna play. You know, just workin'll kill you."_

_Lucas chuckled before smiling up at his son, "Yeah, I know, bud. How about we make some snow angels then have a snowball fight? How does that sound?"_

_Christian grinned, his front tooth missing._

_"YES!" he screamed throwing his hands up._

_"Chrissy, please, don't scream like that. We don't want you getting sick and hurting your throat," Moira scolded lightly._

_"Sorry, Mommy." Christian said, quietly, looking down._

_Lucas put Christian down, smiling, "It's all right, Chris. Come on, let's go play._

* * *

_A few hours of playing finally caught up with Christian. He leaned against his father, half asleep. Lucas chuckled, amused, as he helped his young son undress and bathe._

_"Dad?" Christian asked._

_"Yeah, bud?" Lucas replied._

_"We're gonna be together forever, right?"_

_"Yeah, Chris, we are."_

_"And we're gonna be happy forever, right?"_

_"Of course, if I have anything to say about it."_

_"Good. Cuz, I love you. And I love mom. And I never wanna be without you guys because you guys are awesome." Christian said, rubbing his eye tiredly._

_Lucas smiled, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him out of the tub, helping Christian dry off and get dressed._

_"Come on, let's get you some cocoa and into bed. Santa will be here in the morning."_

_"YAY!" Christian said happily, running down the stairs._

_Lucas followed, suddenly feeling heavy. Christian was sipping his cocoa when Lucas finally got into the kitchen. Moira met Lucas's eye and smiled a little. Lucas didn't return the smile. It was Christmas time. He should have been happy, but there was something weighing on his heart._

* * *

_After reading 'A Night Before Christmas' and putting out cookies and milk for Santa Lucas tucked Christian into bed._

_"Daddy, are you okay?" Christian asked._

_"Yeah, bud, why wouldn't I be?" Lucas replied._

_"You just look sorta sad."_

_"I'm just tired, Chris. I'll be fine once I get some sleep."_

_"Oh, okay. Night, Dad."_

_"Night, Christian."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Lucas kissed his forehead and slunked back to his bedroom, sinking down onto his bed. Christian climbed out of the bed twenty minutes later, planning on waiting for Santa when he heard his parents talking. He peered through the door, seeing how upset his dad looked._

_"Lucas, what's wrong?" Moira asked, coming up behind him and rubbing his back._

_"Is what we're doing right, Moira? Is immortality really worth our family?"_

_"We'll still have our family, Lucas. I told you, this will simply make us stronger. Imagine it, darling, we'll be living forever."_

_"But, it won't be the same, my love. We won't feel the same way. We won't behave the same way."_

_"Lucas, I want to live forever. And I want my husband and my son to be with me. What's a little blood lust in exchange for that?" she snapped. Christian frowned, confused about what they were talking about. Why was his mother suddenly so upset?_

_"Moira, why can't you just enjoy our lives this way? Why must we be immortal? Christian will never know what it is like to live a normal life! What person is raised by monsters?" Lucas cried out angrily._

_"Damn it, Lucas! You said you would do this with me! You promised me whatever I wanted most!"_

_Lucas sighed. He'd never been able to deny Moira anything. Since they met he'd been bending over backwards to give her whatever she wanted most in life._

_"Fine, but we won't do it until February. I want the holidays to be all about Christian."_

_"Fine," she snapped laying down in the bed angrily. Christian ran back to his room, laying down, pretending to sleep, hoping they wouldn’t start fighting._

_Lucas left the room, walking around the house. He stopped in front of Christian’s room. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about his son's life. What would become of Christian once he turned? Lucas wished he were stronger. He wished he could do what was right for his son. But, he was weak. And his wife knew how to manipulate him._

* * *

_Lucas and Christian played again, happily all morning, waiting for the family to come for Christmas dinner. Finally, Lucas sat down, pulling Christian into his lap._

_"Dad? Can you tell me the story about your scarf again?" Christian asked happily._

_Lucas chuckled, "Sure, kiddo. Well, when I was fifteen your mother and I went on a date. God, she looked so beautiful. But, it was a week before Christmas, and we were home for the holidays so I decided to take her to the movies. We snuck out because we didn't want to take a guardian with us. We just wanted to be normal teenagers. But, a Strigoi found us. He grabbed your mom and I tried to fight him, but he was so much stronger than I was. Finally, I remembered that Strigoi hated fire, so I used my magic to burn him up. Your mom was so happy that she kissed me for the first time. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. This was the scarf she gave me for Christmas that year. She'd made it herself and added the saying on the bottom; Ex cinere surgemus; Out of ashes we will rise."_

_Christian's eyes were wide and happy. "That is so awesome!"_

_Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, it is."_

_He smiled tenderly down at his son and took off the scarf, wrapping it around his neck, "And I think it's time to pass this scarf down to you, Chris. Remember, your mother and I love you. We will always love you. No matter what happens."_

_Christian smiled, "I love you, too, Dad. And thanks."_

_Lucas hugged Christian tightly, "You're welcome."_

* * *

Christian caressed a photo of him and his father. The last Christmas before he turned.

"Ex cinere surgemus. Out of the ashes we will rise." Christian muttered, "I have risen, Dad. And I hope you're proud."

He sighed, putting everything back in the box as his phone chimed. He looked at the time, realizing the council meeting would start in ten minutes. He’d have to look for the scarf later.


	4. Memories

Alberta watched as her old charge walked the halls of St. Vladimir's Academy. Susanna Kirova. She was beautiful, even now. Alberta wished she would smile, even if it was only a little bit, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Susanna had always been stoic and serious unless they were in private.

"Suzi!" Ellen's voice cut through the halls.

Alberta watched as a small smile played on the middle aged Moroi.

"Hello, Mother." Susanna said walking over to her mother, "How are you?"

"I'm quite well. And you?" Ellen asked, hugging her eldest child.

"Great. I just got back from an archaeological visit in Egypt."

"Susanna, when are you going to settle down?" Ellen asked exasperatedly.

"Who knows?"

"Guardian Petrov?" Ellen called, seeing Alberta.

Alberta came out from her place and nodded politely to both Alberta and her daughter.

Susanna looked around, her slate gray eyes, taking in her surroundings before allowing them to land on Alberta. Her chestnut locks came down to her waist and white streaks visibly shone through. But, she was still so beautiful in Alberta's eyes. The only difference was her face was simply slightly more aged. The lines around her mouth and eyes were deeper than they once had been. And her eyes, looked tired and blocked off.

"Alberta, it's great to see you again." Susanna said in a controlled voice. But, Alberta saw the wariness in her voice.

"Susanna, it's been a long time." Alberta answered.

Susanna gazed at Alberta as Alberta tried to focus on something else as Ellen took a phone call.

"Alberta, would you do me a favor and walk Susanna to her room? I have business to attend to."

"Of course." Alberta said leading Susanna away.

"How have you been, Berta?" Susanna asked lightly as they walked.

"I've been good. Teaching has taken up a lot of time, but it's rewarding."

Susanna nodded. Alberta could feel the tension between them as they walked and wished there was a way to make it go away.

"And you? How have you been?"

"Okay," Susanna answered, "Like I was telling my mother, my work has been taking me to many places. But, there was none like that little bungalow we shared in Puerto Rico."

Alberta blushed brightly, "Really? I would think the places you have been were better."

"Nothing could beat that Christmas vacation. I can still remember the way the sun felt on me. And how that blonde hair of yours would gleam under the sunshine."

"It's a little more gray now." Alberta said quietly.

"All of it?" Susanna whispered suggestively.

Alberta swallowed hard and turned to face her.

"Susanna, you shouldn't..."

Suddenly Susanna had her against the wall outside her room, "I shouldn't what, Bertie? Bring up the fact that you and I had the most explosive sex on that beach?" she whispered placing a light kiss at the base of her neck, "Or bring up the fact of how delicious your blood was as you reached your peak? God, Bertie, I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."

Alberta swallowed hard at her words. It had been years since she'd had a date, let alone been in bed with a woman. But, Susanna had always been her favorite. Her first love.

"How could I forget?" Alberta replied, swinging the both of them around pining Susanna's hands against the wall as she looked down at her, "I also remember the way you'd cry out my name and scream until I stopped."

Susanna hooked her leg around hers, "Would you care to remind me? Because I tend to believe it was the other way around."

Their lips met as Alberta picked Susanna up. Susanna wrapped her long legs around Alberta's waist and reached back to open the door to her suite.

Clothes flew and hands explored, giving Alberta a taste of her past. A taste of the woman she loved a long time ago.

* * *

**_Alberta: Age 30_ **

_Alberta watched the Moroi like she was her charge instead of her girlfriend, knowing that in the fading sunset anything could happen, even if they were on vacation. Suzi grinned playfully over her shoulder as she fixed the black bikini._

_"Bertie, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come play with me?" she taunted._

_"I'm coming, Suz. I'm just making sure that everything's secure." Alberta said, pulling her long blonde hair back. Susanna watched her with loving eyes, that so happened to fill with lust as she looked down at her red bikini. Once Alberta was in the water up to her waist Susanna pulled her close._

_"God, I just want to rip this bikini off you right now. I think you got it in my favorite color just to tease me." she said placing a small kiss at the base of her neck._

_"Good lord, you're going to make me into a permanent cougar." Alberta groaned._

_Susanna moved her lips across her neck and giggled once she got to her ear, "Good. Because I plan on keeping you. And twenty-one isn't that far of a difference, Guardian Petrov."_

_Alberta moaned, gripping Susanna's waist. Susanna grinned, "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_They swam and played in the water the rest of the day, simply enjoying one another. Finally, they trudged back up to their bungalow. They shared the shower...amongst other things. And finally settled in the living room._

_"It's weird that tomorrow's Christmas and there's no snow on the ground." Alberta mused, running her fingers through Susanna's long chestnut locks._

_Susanna giggled, "You're such a goof."_

_They continued to watch the movie and finally Susanna got to her feet. She was half asleep, but she wanted to give Alberta her Christmas gift now._

_"Ready for bed, Toots?" Alberta asked._

_"In a minute." she pulled the box from under the tree and handed it to her._

_Alberta smiled and opened it. She pulled out a diamond anklet with a sapphire butterfly charm. Alberta's eyes were clouded with tears as she looked at her girlfriend._

_"Hey, it's a Christmas present, honey. Don't cry." Susanna said wiping the tears off of Alberta's face, grinning, "Do you like it? I know butterflies are your favorite and I know you really can't wear jewelry, but that'll be on your ankle out of the way..."_

_"I love it." Alberta said truthfully, moving to caress her cheek, "I love you, Suzi."_

_It was Susanna's turn to have tears pooling her eyes. It was the first time Alberta had said it._

_"I love you, too!"_

_Their lips met, passionately seeking what only the other could provide._

_"Merry Christmas, Bertie." she whispered, breathing heavily._

_"Merry Christmas."_

* * *

Alberta looked down at Susanna, running her fingers through her hair. Susanna's fingers gently skimmed down Alberta's stomach.

"You still have the anklet." she whispered.

"I never stopped loving you, Suzi. And I said I would only take it off when that happens." Alberta said, looking her in the eyes.

Susanna's eyes filled with tears, "I miss you so much, Bertie."

"I miss you, too."

Susanna hugged her tightly, "I love you, Bertie."

"I love you, too, Suzi."

Susanna fell asleep soon after and Alberta smiled. Best Christmas present, ever.


	5. Unsent

Janine Hathaway groaned as she dragged the chest through the room. Abe looked up from his place on the loveseat. Things had been going well between the two of them, but right now she was ready to kill him.

"What are you doing, aşkım?" he asked, "That looks rather heavy."

"Aye, it is and if you see the woman you call 'my love' struggling with a bloody chest you get up and help her not silently observe from across the room, mo ghrá." She replied sarcastically.

"Like I knew my strong and able wife would need my help."

Her eyes narrowed. "Ibrahim Mazur, I suggest you get off your arse and come lift this with me now. Or your future wife will be tempted to become an early widow."

He hid a smile. Only Janine could speak to him in that manner and get away with it. He remembered when she was younger and had slapped him in front of men that worked for him. Everyone had been shocked, but he had been amused. If he’d wanted docile he could’ve found someone. But, that wasn’t what he wanted from Janine. No, if she’d been docile then she wouldn't be his Janie. He rose from his seat knowing full well if he told one of his men to pick up the chest Janine would have a fit.

"Why not allow someone else to carry this?" he asked.

"Because I'm not having one of your filthy associates touching my mother's chest," she replied as they both lifted and moved the chest on top of the coffee table.

Janine huffed and sat down on the sofa. Abe smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. A small smile played across Janine's lips as she looked up into his twinkling eyes. She still couldn't get over this. She felt like a schoolgirl in love. She pulled him down and kissed him once more before pushing him away.

"Okay, before this goes any further, get out. Rose will be here any minute and today is not the day we announce our engagement." She said.

Abe sighed, "Such a tease."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll be sure not to do that again."

"I wasn't complaining." He replied, that small smile playing across his lips as a rap on the door sounded.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Janine, it's our great bundle of joy." He said, teasingly.

Rose and Janine rolled their eyes in unison.

"You both are going to lose control of your eyes if you continue to roll them." He said, before kissing Janine's cheek and then Rose's before heading out.

"If you'll both excuse me I have business to attend to."

Rose and Janine stood there awkwardly, as they listened to the sound of Abe's feet disappear down the hall.

"Hi," Rose said, sitting down across from her mother.

"Hi," Janine replied, "Um, I never got to tell you thank you…for the Mother's Day gifts you sent…"

"Don't worry about it," Rose started, looking down embarrassed, "I know you probably didn't want them, but I didn't know what to do with them and…"

"Rose, I loved them." Janine said quietly, almost too quietly. Rose had to strain to hear her.

Rose tried not to react. She nodded, squirming uncomfortably. Janine kept her face impassive, gripping her hands and digging under her nails. It was a nervous habit she'd retained from childhood. After a few awkward beats Rose cleared her throat.

"Um…Mom, not to be rude, but it's a week before Christmas and we all have a lot to do so…" Rose started.

"Right," Janine said with a tight smile, "I'm sorry. I'm really bad at all of this."

Rose smiled, "It's okay. Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, you aren't the only person who's kept fifteen years of gifts lying around. I kept meaning to send you things during Christmas and your birthday, but I never really…I thought it would be easier for you if you forgot my existence. The more years passed the easier it got not to send anything and just stick money in your account and ask other people to keep an eye on you…I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Rose. I know I can't. But, I hope we can move on and try to build our relationship."

Rose nodded, quietly taking in what her mother was saying. Part of her wanted to lash out, the other was just glad they were talking without fighting. Janine opened the chest in front of her.

"This was my mother's dowry chest. It's been in the family for generations." Janine said quietly, "I meant to give it to you when you were sixteen."

Rose watched as her mother took out things from the box. One was a set of knives. She handed them to Rose.

"These were your great-grandfather's. He always talked about a real dhampir being able to kill a Strigoi from a distance." She explained, "I was going to give you something from our family for every Christmas. Your birthday gifts were always going to be your choice. But, these things were important gifts."

She took out a gold box with Celtic symbols all around it. She opened it and pulled out a silver stake. The base was rounded and the point still sharp.

"This stake has been in our family for centuries. It belonged to our ancestor Rosemary, the Strigoi Slayer. It was given to her by her husband before they married, Hadrian, the Impaler. A Moroi prince."

Rose looked at her mother. Janine nodded, "Yes, you were named after her. Ibrahim tried to change my mind, but I was adamant that was to be your name."

She nervously reached out and cupped Rose's chin in her hand.

"I do love you. And I always have, Rose. I just…I didn't know how to show it. And it was easier to stay away then come around you."

"Why? If you loved me so much why?"

Janine sighed, knowing exactly what she was asking, "Part of me was afraid you wouldn't want me around. Another part of me was afraid I'd see you and take you away. It was just easier to be far away and not think about."

Rose conflicted, simply said, "Mom, thanks for all the presents. But, it's better if I look at them by myself."

"That's fine. You can take the chest with you."

Janine methodically put the gifts back into the chest before shutting it and handing Rose the key.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Janine said.

"You too, mom." She replied, not really looking at her.

They shared one more look as Rose told one of Abe's 'associates' to carry the chest. Janine shut the door as they left and sat down. Healing was what their family needed. And what a better time than Christmas?


	6. A Pauper's Gift

The sound of things flying across the room and grumbling in Spanish filled the air as Christian and Dimitri walked in. Adrian smirked at them from his placed and waved casually, puffing away at his cigarette.

"Where's Ed…" Christian started, but was cut off.

"QUE PUÑETA!" he yelled, dropping something on the floor before rising to his feet.

Christian frowned, it wasn't like Eddie to get so worked up like that. "You okay?"

He sighed and nodded. The fight seemed to leave him.

"He's all worked up because Jill got him an incredible Christmas gift and he hasn't found one for her yet," Adrian offered without being prompted.

Eddie shot a half-hearted glare at him.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked, assessing the mess. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall casually.

"She's a princess. But, Jill wouldn't do something crazy," Christian remarked, watching Eddie.

"She paid for my brother's surgery and got my mom out of work for six months worry free so she can take care of him and she got permission for Angeline's family to be here for the holidays," Eddie growled, "And that was after I was a dick to her."

"You? A dick to Jill?" Christian shot up, "I thought everything was going great?"

"Insecure little Eddie snapped at her for being flirted at by Lord Charles Zeklos." Adrian sneered.

"You didn't," Dimitri said, looking at Eddie, his eyes basically looking into his soul.

Eddie blushed deeply and nodded. "This is all new to me okay? She's a princess. She could have anyone she wants. Why does she insist on wanting me?"

"That's a great question," Adrian snorted, "She deserves a lot better if you ask me."

Dimitri cast a disapproving look at Adrian before taking in Eddie. "Anything you give her, Jill will love. She cares about you, Eddie, not what you give her."

"That's the thing, though, isn't it?" Eddie said, looking out at the snow where he could just make out her figure.

Just like always she was doing something that wasn't for her. She was making sure the packs for the orphaned Moroi and dhampir children were ready to go to the schools. Like her sister, she was selfless and kind. But, she was also incredibly self-resilient. He sighed and walked out onto the balcony so he could get a better look at her.

Dimitri followed, knowing the two Moroi lords wouldn't be any help. With Adrian being her bondmate and Christian basically her brother they were always on Jill's side. He watched Eddie for a moment, the way his shoulders bowed. He'd seen that lovelorn look before, on his own face in the mirror. He would look at Rose that way when he thought he couldn't have her.

"She's not out of your league so what's the problem?" Dimitri started.

Eddie snorted, "That's where you're completely wrong. She's a princess, Dimitri. Not just a fairy tale person, but an actual princess. Dios mio, we aren't even on the same social continent. I'm a soldier. She's a royal. The most important royal in our world aside from the queen. What is she doing with trash like me?"

"I used to think that way about Rose." He replied.

"The Russian God?" he snorted, "Why? You and Rose…you guys are perfect. You complement each other…my mom would say dos almas, una corazon. Two souls, one heart."

"I had my reservations though," Dimitri said again. Eddie reminded him of himself. "You think she can do better because you're older than she is and she has her entire life ahead of her. To be stuck with you when you've gotten some chance at a life isn't what you want for her. You, with your sense of Guardian duty, feel like you failed by falling in love with someone you were supposed to protect and teach. But, how can you not fall in love with them? Fall in love with their purity and strength. Their zeal for life and their depth of love. Fall in love with the sadness that lurks underneath because you can't heal it for them yourself."

Eddie looked back at him and saw the faraway look in his eye. He turned and his eyes fell on Jill.

"When we're together I forget. I forget that she's seen so many horrors. I forget that she's a princess and I'm a pauper. I forget that she’s younger than me or that she’s leagues above me. She's just Jill. And I want to love every part of her. The psychotic madness that drives her, the fierce passion that makes her a force for change." He sighed.

"The saddest part is she probably doesn't even care about your age difference or the fact that the guardians and royals don't think much of you. She only cares about if you've smiled today." Dimitri chuckled, "Get her something that no one can buy and only you can give her, Eddie. And most of all apologize. She'll forgive you. You might not see the love she has for you, but we all do."

Eddie nodded. Dimitri clapped him on the back and led the way inside. Eddie sat beside Adrian as Dimitri and Christian dismissed themselves.

"I need your help, Adrian," he said looking down at him.

"Why should I?" he said, shrugging.

"It's for Jill's Christmas gift."

"What do you need, Guardian Castile?" he replied, sitting up. While he wasn’t too happy with Eddie right now, he’d do anything for Jill.

* * *

"Angel, where are we going?" Jill grumbled, she'd been in a bad mood since her fight with Eddie and with Christmas so close she had a lot of things on her plate. The last thing she needed was her guardian dragging her all over the place.

"Adrian said he needed you ASAP." She said, pushing her out of the car. "See ya later!"

Jill barely caught her footing before Angeline was peeling out of the parking lot. Jill swung around and tried to get her bearings. If she wasn't mistaken she was in the park of the little town next to Court. There were three cars in the lot and while the parking lot was brightly lit the rest of the world around her wasn't. She sighed and tightened her coat around her as the snow dropped down on her.

"IAN?" she called as she moved through the parking lot over to the grass where she could just see a few lights.

"Jailbait!" Adrian called happily moving toward her from the shadows, "I'm glad you're here."

"What was so important you had Angeline drag me out here?" she asked, amused.

"Why your Christmas gift of course," he replied.

"Ian, you said not until Christmas and only one gift." She argued her cheeks turning red.

"It isn't my gift," he remarked playfully, "it's his," he pointed to a small gazebo they were walking to.

She stopped as she took Eddie in. She giggled as she noted how uncomfortable he looked in a suit. Adrian nudged her forward and she smiled walking away from him. Adrian smiled to himself before walking away, heading back to the other guardians lurking in the shadows to look after the Dragomir princess. She was in good hands now.

"What are you wearing?" she remarked, a brow raised in amusement.

"A suit," he replied.

"I'd prefer if you were wearing your blue hoodie," she said with a shrug, trying not to hold onto her anger, "You don't look like my Eddie."

Eddie blushed at that. His heart always pounded a little fast when she called him 'my Eddie'.

"Well, a certain someone has my blue hoodie," he replied, moving closer to her.

"It looks better on me anyway," she shrugged.

Eddie took her in. She looked so adorable and beautiful. She had on jeans and knee-high snow boats and was wrapped in her brown peacoat. Her dark curls fell around her and snow peppered her hair. How could he ever think that she would cheat on him? Jill would never hurt him. He took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole," he muttered.

She brought his hands up to her lips and kissed them softly. "You're not."

"I am. I don't think you'd ever cheat on me, Jill. It's really all me. I just don't get why…"

She shushed him by reaching up and brushing her lips against his. "Because you hear the music in my soul and compliment it."

"You're a princess and I'm nothing but a pauper. You could have anyone in the world, but you chose me," he replied as though he couldn't believe it.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a pauper in disguise. And you aren't a pauper, you're a knight in hidden armor," she replied, sadness in her eyes, "Stop trying to understand us and just enjoy _us._ I hear it all the time, I don't need to hear it from you. I'm not a naïve little girl and I know what I want. And no man can ever take the place of the man that gave his life to save mine."

He caressed her cheek and leaned down, kissing her slow and deep. He pulled away slowly and looked at her, taking her in as though he were memorizing her face.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured as the lights in the park turned on around them. The skating rink was empty, ready for them. She gasped.

"What is this?" she breathed.

"You always say you want to dance with me. How about we compromise? We'll ice skate instead. Alone together, just me and you."

She turned to him, her eyes glazed with tears of joy. It was one of their secrets. When they were alone they'd dance. Eddie would teach her the dances of his Spanish culture, she'd show him the ballet her mother had raised her on. And now they'd get to dance together, a rhythm they both knew. This was the perfect gift.

She quickly put on her skates and hurried onto the rink. She skated around the rink, waiting for him. Eddie took off the suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his undershirt. He put on his coat and skates and moved to join Jill on the rink. They skated for a long time, both laughing and teasing. Eddie fell first, tripping over his own two feet. Jill skated over trying to help him up but ended up on a heap on top of him. She giggled, raising herself up on his chest. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his. He cupped her face between his hands and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Jillian Dragomir. You'll always be first in my heart." He murmured.

She leaned down and kissed him hard and deep. She panted softly as she pulled away. "I love you too, Edison Castile."


	7. Family

"Christmas is so important here," Abe snorted as he dragged in what appeared to be more gifts.

Janine watched him, eyeing the boxes. "What is all of that?"

"Presents. We have friends and family now, Janie," he stated teasing her, "With those relationships come Christmas traditions."

She rolled her eyes and refocused on her book before dryly saying, "I didn't realize Muslims celebrated Christmas. Things must have really changed in Turkey."

"I didn't realize you cared so much about what I celebrated. Then a good Presbyterian girl from Scotland would also know quite a lot about Christmas, am I right?"

Her eyes narrowed before going back to the book, keeping her eyes pointedly off him. He sighed.

"Janie, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting across from her. He could read her; it was always so simple. The quips and rude looks all led back to something bothering her.

She shut the book and tightened the blanket around her. She slowly looked up at him.

"The only time we've ever spent time at Christmas together was Rose's first Christmas. I'm just feeling a bit raw about all the changes and thinking about it…well, it's hard for me right now." She replied begrudgingly.

He shook his head. Would she ever get comfortable sharing her feelings with him rather than lashing out?

"That fight was a bad one, huh?" he agreed moving to sit beside her.

"It was the one that sent you away," she murmured, looking down at her fingers.

He rubbed her leg and sighed. "We've grown up since then, aşkım. We aren't the same people from then. I'll admit we haven't changed much, but we know there's a lot more to lose now."

Janine shut her eyes and looked away, holding back tears.

"Ja-," he started, but she shook her head violently.

He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. "I don't…I want to help, but I don't know how."

Janine looked at him. He looked so desperate. She hated that she hurt him this way, but this was hard for her. She wasn't used to intimacy. She wasn't used to having to explain herself or find a way to fix situations before they got worse.

"Tell me how I can help you," he practically begged.

She bit her lip hard, but the tears still came. They slid down her cheeks and she held back sobs.

"I really fucked up, you know?" she sobbed, her tears flowing freely now as she berated herself, "I fucked up with everything. I practically ruined our daughter's life. I basically abandoned her like she was a dog and paid for her room and board. I wasn't fit to be a mother and I'm still not. And here we are playing house again like we both haven't thought about how a gigantic mistake this all might be!"

She rambled off in Gaelic before coming back.

"What if this is all a fantasy?" She whispered, her face tearstained, "What if I find a way to ruin this again?"

The entire time he just sat, watching her. This wasn't like her at all. This had to be bothering her on a deep level to bring her to tears. He took her hands, forcing them out of her own grip and pulled her close. He hugged her tightly and didn't stop until she sagged against him, the tension leaving her body in droves. He moved her away and tipped her chin up to look at him. He caressed her chin with his long finger and sighed.

"Get out of your own head, you silly girl," he muttered, "Things are never as bad as you can make them in there."

She moved away and looked out of the window. "I should have left her with my cousins. I should have never even let myself get involved."

"If you had she wouldn't be the woman she is today, Janine. That would have been the stupidest decision of your life. No, it wasn't ideal, but it taught her to rely on herself. It taught her to think beyond being a silly little girl. And let's face it, you're right, you wouldn't have been an effective mother. If you had forced yourself into her life and been a shitty parent rather than an absentee one she would have been another one of these wild little girls, selling themselves to the highest Moroi buyer."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"You were young, Janie. People were calling you a blood whore. You had just gone awol. You would have hated Rose. And you would have taken it out on her. You and her have that in common. You're both passive aggressive with those you love because you both know you're too forceful. No, being a loving mother to Rose until you could send her off to live at the school was the best option. Even if she doesn't remember anything you ever did for her. Even if she didn't know that you had Emil and Alberta watching over her. And she doesn't know that. I understand that, but some day she will understand and you will be able to forgive yourself."

She knew he was right. He usually was, but she hated to admit it. She remembered that Christmas before Abe left. She blamed him for everything that had happened to her instead of sticking the blame with herself like she should have. If she would have never redeemed herself in the eyes of the Guardians, paid her penance for deserting, she would have come to hate her daughter.

"I was always so scared," she whispered, "Scared of her."

"Scared of Rose?" he asked.

She nodded, "I was always afraid if I came to the school and I would open myself up to her and talk she would tell me she hated me. I was afraid she'd read me for what I was. I'm a coward, mo ghra. But, she never saw that. God…"

"I don't know much about Christmas, Janie, but I do know that it is a time for forgiveness and love. Forgive yourself. And in time Rose will, too. But, how can you think she'd forgive you when you can't even do it yourself?"

Rose stood outside of the door. She'd come to invite her parents to lunch. But, when she’d heard her parents’ quiet voices she hadn’t been able to knock, but instead stood there listening. She never thought she'd hear this confession. She bit her lip and looked away from the wall. She hurried away and ran directly into Dimitri. He smiled brightly.

"Roza, where are your parents? I thought they were coming up for lunch," he started, but then saw the expression on her face, "Roza?"

"My mom was AWOL from the guardians," she breathed, still trying to process what she heard.

"What?" he asked, confusion plain.

"She's scared of me…she feels…guilty…" she continued.

"Rose, calm down. Take a minute." He said, helping her sit.

She sat for a few minutes, holding his hand.

"You know, I don't know anything about my mom. She's basically a stranger who shares my DNA and my name," she started, her voice slightly panicked, "I just overheard her talking to Abe. She went AWOL to have me. She was called a bloodwhore. She had to fight her way back into the guardians. She made Emil and Alberta promise to look after me. Who is this woman?"

Dimitri, rubbed the back of her hand gently and listened. "She is an enigma, Roza. But, maybe you should be talking to her about this and not me."

She nodded, "I don't know how though…"

He stood up and pulled her with him back to Abe and Janine's room. He knew that while they had separate bedrooms one of them was for show. He just hoped they weren't being intimate once they got there. He knocked on the door and watched Rose from the corner of his eye. She was biting her lip nervously as the door swung open.

Janine took them in, her hand moving back to grip Abe's. She wasn't completely recovered from her breakdown and she wasn't sure she could face them without his support. Abe took his cue and Dimitri watched as he protectively moved between them and her.

"My beautiful daughter and my future son-in-law. What can I do for the both of you?" he asked, jovially, but it didn't really reach its mark.

"We came to invite you two to lunch," Dimitri said, seeing the false smile on Rose's face.

"Wonderful," Abe continued, "let's go. I don’t know about Janine, but I’m ravenous."

Rose was so thankful Dimitri was there. She didn't think she could face this without him. He led the way and as mother and daughter quietly followed their counterparts, letting the two men talk, filling the awkward void. Rose put her hand on her mom's inner arm and tugged her gently back. Janine looked back at her and Rose saw the flicker of unease.

"Can we talk?" she asked, quietly.

Dimitri looked back and Janine smiled at the men. "Go in there and make sure everything is set up. We'll be right in."

Abe nodded and kissed her cheek. "Be patient," he whispered before hugging Rose and following Dimitri inside.

Janine led Rose to the balcony off the foyer in front of the elevators. Janine tightened the sweater she wore around her and walked out. She looked at the snow and smiled. "A white Christmas."

Rose nodded and eyed her mother. "Yeah, it's different. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" she asked, not meeting her eye. Rose had never seen her mother unable to meet anyone's eye before, but she went on.

"Why didn't you ever have any other kids? Or a boyfriend?" she asked.

Janine squirmed and swallowed hard, something Rose really had to look to see.

"If you recall I didn't mean to get pregnant with you either. I never really wanted children. I didn't have the instinct." Janine said, quietly.

"I mean, you have it in your own way," Rose replied, begrudgingly.

A ghost of a smile played on Janine’s lips before she went on. "As for a boyfriend, there was no time for one. And there was no one I was interested in. Not that I should discuss this with you, but I have had mutually beneficial friendships though."

Rose nodded and the fact that her mom wouldn't look at her really pissed her off.

"Would you look at me!" she snapped.

Janine turned and looked at her in shock. She muttered in Gaelic and turned so she was facing her.

"You're so much like me. You wouldn't think so," she said quietly.

"Especially since you weren't around," Rose replied cruelly.

Janine shut her eyes at the comment and turned away again. It took her a minute, but when she addressed her daughter again her voice was cold. "What do you want, Rosemarie?"

Rose realized she'd hurt her mother. How many times had Janine been hurt when she'd used that tone with Rose before? How many times had she been hiding some other emotion? The thought just made her angrier. How dare she make her feel bad?

"Why did you keep me if you never wanted me around?" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why didn't you just have an abortion? I heard you talking to Abe! I ruined your life!"

Janine stared at her in shock as tears rolled down her daughter's face. She closed the distance between them swiftly and cupped her face between her hands.

"I _never_ regretted having you. You are the _best_ thing I've ever made in my entire life.  
Tha thu mo uaill," she said fiercely.

She wiped Rose's tears away, her accent strong with tears as she spoke. "Yer as nosy as that damn da of yers."

She sighed and let go of her daughter's face, stepping away. She wiped her own tears. This was it. It was either be honest and tell Rose the truth or lose her.

"You were so little. Four pounds three ounces. This wee little wailing bairn, You came early. I was so scared you weren't going to make it. Ibrahim knew you'd live. He kept saying that with lungs like yours there was no way you'd die." She started, staring out at the grounds, "Up until you were born I was a bit of a wild child. I loved going out. I'd go dancin' and drinkin'. I'd drink the biggest guardians under the table. I was always up for an adventure. I was reckless and daring. But, with all that I'd gained a reputation as well. I dated frequently. Most people don't know it was your father that took my virginity. They'd all assumed I'd lost it years before. But, I was a fierce warrior. I'd always been. And with growing up with brothers you learn how to defend yourself well. I acted like I didn't give a damn about what any of them thought of me, but the comments hurt. I didn't have many friends that were female. And some of the more jealous woman would call me a bloodwhore. The rumors got worse when I started dating your father. I was a part of a guard. I was stationed in different places and this time I was stationed with my brothers in Turkey. There was this idiot who kept showing up and showing off and he charmed me."

Rose listened, enraptured. This wasn't what she expected. She hadn't thought her mother would break down. She expected a fight and to be angry with each other. But, Rose didn't know that her mother was too battered to fight today. Janine sniffled and looked at Rose.

"I spent magical weeks being treated like a princess. I forgot who I was and saw what I could be in this magical Moroi. For the first time in my life someone put me ahead of the lives I’d been charged with protecting. He stole my breath away and made my heart race like no one ever could. What made it better was my family hated him." She smiled playfully, remembering, "They reassigned me, but that didn't stop Ibrahim from following me. He gave up everything to come after me. Then the fairytale crashed down around me."

Her face fell and she took Rose in. "I was pregnant. I was on duty and I couldn't get away. My career was strong and only growing and a baby would ruin all my plans. Plus, I didn't know how to be a mother. I'd never had one. But, then you kicked. And I couldn't hurt you. And I knew I could never let anyone hurt you. So, I did what any stupid scared young woman did; I ran. Ibrahim hid me well and you were born. And for a magical year I was a mother. I wasn't a good one by any stretch of the imagination, but god I loved you. You made me want to shake you, don't think that isn't true. Your screaming drove me mad and I often couldn't figure out what you wanted. But, I loved you so deeply that when you were happy it made it all worth it."

She sighed, sadly, "Ibrahim and I started to fight as he left me alone for longer periods of time. I resented the fact that he got to leave and I had to stay. Resented that he got to talk to people and I was always alone. It was Christmas Eve and I had just gotten you down to sleep. He came through the door drunk and loud. I snapped. You were screaming again and I couldn't take it anymore. I threw him out. He didn't come back. I came back home, disgraced and no longer the extroverted little girl I'd left. I'd become a very introverted world-weary woman. I'd thrown my mother's name through the dirt. My father let us stay though. As much as my brothers told him he should have thrown me out to fend for myself. He loved you so much. He and I had talked about you and I realized I couldn't let my silly cousins raise you. They'd ruin the strength I knew you had in you. They'd make you into _them_. Struggling single mothers that opened their legs for Moroi men at a sweet turn of phrase. No. I wanted my daughter to know she didn't need a man's words to make her know she was perfect and incredible. I wanted you to be filled with strength. To be your own."

Rose blushed and looked at the ground.

"But, I also knew I wasn't worthy of being someone you could look up to. I was disgraced. You'd always have that stain on you. So, when your grandfather died I moved back to the states. It was the one place I knew I could restart everything. Ibrahim tried to come back, but I didn't want him to come and put that kind of strain on you. You were already growing up to be so headstrong. I didn't help matters much honestly. I encouraged it at times. But, I went to the guardians in my area. I was put on desk duty. I worked my ass off then came home and cared for you. Which you probably don't remember at all. Then you turned four and I enrolled you at Saint Vladimir's. My dear friend, Emil, worked there with another friend from school, Alberta. I asked them to care for you while I buried myself in work. I kept thinking that everything I was doing; the reputation I was rebuilding was all for you."

"That doesn't explain why you never came to see me. Why I had to act out to get even a little bit of your attention," Rose started, angrily.

Janine shook her head. "You terrified me. I know that's hard to believe. I’m actually ashamed to admit it. I've killed dozens of Strigoi, but I was terrified of this child. But, that's the truth. Every time I thought about facing you, having to answer your questions, I realized I couldn't. I'd never had to be accountable to anyone, but I was to you. And it was easier to be parted from you when I didn't have that bond. That mother daughter bond couldn't exist for me to survive being parted from you. It couldn't exist for you to grow. I needed to give you a mother you could be proud of and if I’d spent too much time with you, I would’ve been just as your cousins would’ve been. Another dhampir in a commune."

"You abandoned me," Rose snapped, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I know," Janine whispered, "And I could never ask you to forgive me, but know that I do love you, Rosemarie. With every fiber of my being. And while I may not know how to show it no one will ever love you more than I do."

Janine wrapped her arms around Rose, pulling her close. Rose hugged her mother tightly, feeling small. Janine pet her hair and murmured soft Gaelic endearments to her.

"I want to open gifts and you two are out here in the cold hugging?" Abe said sarcastically, leaning against the door.

"Ibrahim, you're Muslim! You don't even celebrate Christmas!" Janine snapped, pulling away from Rose. She began yelling at the man and Rose watched them, the sobbing turning into laughter.

"You know, Janie, I don't get to celebrate many Christmases so please, control yourself. Why I plan to mar-."

Janine's eyes widened as Rose caught what he said.

"What?"

Janine sighed, obviously annoyed. "You idiot." She turned to Rose, "Merry Christmas, your father and I are getting married."

Rose stared at her parents, gaping like a goldfish. "This is literally a Christmas miracle."

Janine rolled her eyes, "You _both_ are idiots."


	8. Shopping pt3

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS SO EARLYYYYYY," Rose groaned as the Escape pulled out of the gates.

Christian glared at the cars on the street, angrily wishing death on each one of them. Rose flicked through his Spotify quickly hitting their road trip playlist. Christian sped through the streets before pulling into the first gas station he could find. He drove around the Turkey Hill and growled again as he realized that most of the spots were taken.

"It's fucking Thanksgiving. Why are all these people out?!" he barked.

"The same reason we're out, Sparky," Rose grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Black Friday."

"We wouldn't have to be out today if you'd just pay full price," he muttered.

"Not all of us have unlimited amounts of cash, jackass," she growled.

He snorted, "We both know you and Dimitri are rolling in it. I pay one half of that salary."

"Yeah, but you don't have the Russian God on you about saving," she said, jumping out of the car when he finally parked.

He got out and shut the door. "True, I just wish more people would stay inside."

She shrugged and walked slightly behind him, her guardian training kicking in without a second thought. "Hey, at least we're getting the entire Black Friday experience. And that's what you wanted."

He nodded, "True."

Rose grimaced as she watched him pour black coffee into a cup. She shook her head and opted for black tea, sweetening it heavily.

"I will never understand how you and Dimitri drink that stuff."

"As opposed to liquid sugar?" he sneered, moving forward to pay, "Can I get $40 on 2."

The cashier finished up and handed Christian his change. They wandered back outside, Rose leaning against the trunk as Christian pumped the gas.

"So, where are we headed to? Harrisburg? Philly? New York? Or King of Prussia?" he asked.

"Which is closest?" Rose asked.

"All of them are at least an hour and 45 minutes away except King of Prussia. That's about an hour and fifteen minutes." He replied.

Rose nodded, she usually didn't pay attention to driving times, but they had a small window that they could do this. Once Dimitri realized she was gone and had stolen his charge he wouldn't be happy. Plus, they'd left even before breakfast. That gave them about 4 hours before Dimitri would come looking for Rose or Christian for lunch.

"King of Prussia it is," she decided, waiting for Christian to get in before joining him.

He nodded, "I figured. They have most of what we need anyway. And if anything I'm sure there's a Walmart or Target at one of the towns we have to drive through."

Christian pulled out of the gas station carefully and turned into the lane, hoping the drive wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

King of Prussia Mall had been a bust. They'd gotten a few things here and there, but Christian and Rose? They were simple people with simple ideas for gift giving.

"What time is it, Sparky?" Rose asked, shutting her door.

"A little after 9," he replied, shutting his door.

Rose was eyeing the Chick-Fil-A on the other side of the parking lot, her mouth watering.

"They're closed," he said, amused, "They're a Christian-owned company. They're closed on all major holidays and Sundays."

"Boo," she pouted, but followed Christian into the large red Target.

Christian eyed the chaos around him with amusement. "You think if I started a fire in here we'd get to shop in peace?"

"Let's not find out," Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged and let her push the cart. They raided the store, dodging out of control customers and laughing as they watched meltdowns. Christian shook his head.

"These people are like fiends," he said, shaking his head, "But, I guess when you've always had money you can't really understand these people's desperation."

Rose nodded, "Honestly, it's embarrassing to buy and wear things from the salvation army. I mean, most of my clothes I bought secondhand, and it took me a long time to realize it isn't a bad thing. But, that's for my own stuff. Could you imagine being a parent and not being able to give your kid something that all the other kids can get?"

Christian thought about it as he looked around and sighed, "Yeah, I guess that really does suck. Aunt…" Christian got quiet and looked at Rose. He usually avoided talking about Tasha around her, but he shrugged it off, "Tasha would go without, but she never let me do it. She always made sure I had the best of everything and everything I ever wanted. My grandmother wouldn't give her a dime, but she always opened up the Ozera family bank accounts for me."

Rose noted that it was one of the first times he'd brought up his aunt in a very long time. It had to be hard on him to only have friends instead of real family surrounding him during the holidays. Yeah, he’d started bonding with the family members he’d recently learned about and of course, Lissa and Jill were like his family. But, it still had to be hard on him.

"Come on, let's go find some gag gifts for everyone," she suggested, grinning.

Christian smirked, "I'm so glad you brought that up."

He pulled out his phone and opened Amazon showing her a wish list labeled "Russian Ass-assian". Rose laughed as she saw the cowboy themed wish list.

"He's going to be so pissed," she said, giggling.

"We'll split the cost and have a good laugh at the expense of the Russian God," he smirked.

"Oh, hell yeah! But, we'll do that later. Right now, let's go to the toy aisle," Rose said happily before running off to the toy aisle.

Christian rolled his eyes and hurried after her. He doubled over when he found her. She stood in the Princess aisle holding Anna and Elsa dolls. He snorted with laughter and shook his head.

"It's opposite though! Elsa is technically Jill without the queen title or the older sister part!" he managed to get out.

Rose laughed, "Oh my God, you're right! Could you imagine?" Rose held the dolls as though they were talking before badly singing, "'Jill! Do you wanna fight Strigoi? Come on let's make new laws! I really don't know who you are. It's like you live on mars. I know I sent you away. We never knew each other. And now we're together. I wish you would talk to me! Do you want to be my sister? It doesn't have to be right now.'."

"'Go away, Lissa'," Christian choked out, laughing.

Rose couldn't even finish, she was still laughing. Once Christian composed slight, he shook his head.

"They really need to sit down and work out their issues," Christian said.

Rose shrugged, "I mean, they didn't even start their friendship off on the right foot. Could you imagine being thrust together with someone you blamed for something and someone who thinks very little of you?"

Christian nodded, "Yeah, they hated each other after that whole situation with me and Liss. Plus, Jill's still not over being sent away for that long time."

Rose put the toy in the cart, "They'll get over it when they're ready. It's not like me and my mom. Jill is literally everywhere Lissa is. Especially starting next year when she takes her place on the council."

"The funny thing is that they're actually really similar," he chuckled, grabbing a Captain America shield, "Tell me this isn't perfect for Boy Wonder."

Rose laughed, "Don't let Eddie hear you call him that."

"Okay, I'll call him Dimitri Jr," he smirked, "I'm sure he'll like that one."

Rose rolled her eyes and put the shield in the cart.

"Okay, Adrian?" Rose said.

"Oh, too easy," Christian shook his head, "Let's go."

Rose followed him down the food aisle and Christian handed her a bottle of sparkling apple cider. She snickered and shook her head, putting the bottle into the cart.

"We are a mess," she laughed to herself.

"These are the best gifts every," Christian disagreed, "Okay, Sydney."

"TWILIGHT!" Rose shouted.

Christian stared at her then burst out in laughter. "Oh, yeah."

He quickly turned the cart around and hurried to the book aisle. He grabbed the books as Rose disappeared into the DVD aisle, bringing back all four movies. He smirked.

"Okay, let's go pay," he said moving the cart over to the aisle.

"Boo," Rose groaned as she realized how long they'd have to wait.

Christian shrugged, but slightly jumped as he heard his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and eyed the name.

"Looks like our guard dog has figured out we're gone," Christian said.

He let it go to voicemail and Rose's phone started going off. She sighed. "Should I answer the phone?"

"No," Christian replied instantly, "He'll come find us then lecture us on leaving Court without telling everyone. Then he'll find the gifts and ruin everything."

Rose nodded and amused herself with Facebook as they waited. Christian was watching a young mom, obviously a dhampir, with a small wild little dhampir boy. Why would she bring her son to the store with her? He watched as she talked in quick, quiet tones to the pimpled human teenager in front of her. She looked distraught and unhappy. Christian walked away from Rose and she balked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be back," he replied, walking away. He stopped next to the woman. "Everything okay?"

She looked back, tears shining in her eyes. Her eyes went wide as she took him in. Recognition was clear and he knew she recognized him.

"Is this your girlfriend, sir?" The teenager asked.

"Just put it all back. It's not a big deal," The mother muttered, grabbing the little boy.

Christian frowned, "Aren't you getting that stuff for him for Christmas?"

The young woman shook her head, not meeting his eye. "I don't have enough."

Christian took out his card and handed it to the teenager.

"You don't…" the mother started.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, typing in his pin. This was the least he could do. Just like Rose had said. He never went without. The teenager handed him the receipt, but the young mother tried to snatch it out of his hand. Christian pulled it away.

"Lord Ozera, I'll pay you back I swear." She breathed, moving away from the human.

He shook his head, "I said don't worry about it. Take your son home. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

She looked down, "Yes, of course...They say a lot of things about you, but…none of those other royals would do what you just did…Thank you."

He looked at her, and behind the dark circles and tired look he could see she was younger than him by at least a year. This girl had to have dropped out of school to care for this child she most likely never asked for. He smiled at her son and handed him a lollipop.

"Come by Court on Monday. We'll see about you getting some work."

"I don't have my promise mark," she whispered.

"You don't have to work for the guardians. A dhampir can do the same jobs as a Moroi," he grunted.

The woman looked at him in shock and nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night," he said, walking back to Rose.

Rose looked up at him. She always forgot how much of a great guy Christian was underneath all the bullshit. He had a very big heart.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "What?"

"Nothing," she smirked, "Just realizing how much Lissa has changed you."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"You know now with your little act of kindness Dimitri will know exactly where we are."

He nodded, "Yep. So, we better hurry up."

* * *

"Guardian Hathaway and Lord Ozera," Dimitri growled, walking toward them.

Rose grinned. "Guardian Belikov."

"Where have you two been?"

"Christmas shopping," Christian said hopping out of the car.

"You two almost caused a huge security issue." He huffed.

Christian shook his head, "You're so dramatic. I'm sure most of the royals would actually be pretty happy if I just disappeared. I'm just another Ozera making them look stupid."

Rose turned her head dramatically, "What? You mean they aren't actually that stupid?"

Christian bit down on a laugh as Dimitri's eyes narrowed on them.

"You're both still in trouble."

"Oh, come on, Comrade. How else were we going to buy your gifts?"

She kissed his cheek and hurried away, yanking Christian with her. Dimitri rolled his eyes. Really?


	9. Sisters

"Princess, it's after six. It's time to wrap it up," Eddie said, amused, as he watched her.

Jill looked up, surprised. She took off her glasses, a remnant of the events from the past. She needed them to read. She put them down and was blushing slightly.

"Can't I just finish this up?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's Christmas weekend. The staff wants to head out."

She gasped and hopped up. She hadn't meant to keep her staff late. She'd actually wanted to send them home early. She kissed him as she hurried passed and into the main office.

"Hey, everyone, I'm so sorry I kept you," she said, still blushing.

Carol smiled and stood up. "It's okay, we know you were probably busy."

"I got really lost in some papers," she replied, agreeing, "Go home and be with your families. Thank you for all your help. Merry Christmas."

Her staff of four grabbed their things and headed out waving. Jill walked around making sure everything was okay for her to leave. Eddie stood by the door waiting, texting as she worked.

"Ready?" he called.

She came out of her office and nodded, "Yes, Guardian Castile."

She grinned as she walked out and Eddie's phone went off. He answered and she noted the serious tone in his voice. She turned around expectantly.

"Yeah, she'll be there. Bye," he hung up and looked at her, "Royal duty calls."

She sighed, "Not today. I've been working all day."

"It's only your sister. She wants to talk to you about the council meeting."

Jill's eyes widened and she nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Lissa's cheeks were flushed as she looked around the council room pushing for her final say on the matter.

Princess Voda was starting to wrap up her point. "The princess is seventeen years old. Barely out of high school. Can a _child_ really be a consenting adult about what goes on with our people?"

Lissa stood and nodded, "You've all made your point on the matter. But, I will say this, Princess Dragomir has made herself an asset to our people in the last few months and if it wasn't for some issues because of her circumstances she would be able to do much more. She has been a pilot for change in our community. The people respect her decisions and we have reaped the benefits. Better trained guardians, trained warriors, happy Moroi and dhampirs. A system where we are stronger and united. She has proven her abilities. But, that being said, moving the legal age to seventeen will allow us to accept more people into our forces faster. There are guardians who can't start working until they are eighteen years old but have graduated at seventeen. Sectors of your family members aren't able to do what they can because they are only seventeen. We already have our drinking age at eighteen. Shouldn't our people be able to vote before they can drink?"

Prince Ivashkov called for the vote and Lissa sat with bated breath as they voted. It was cut down the middle except for her swaying vote. She raised her hand for it to pass. But, she still couldn't believe it. As she signed the bottom of the decree it still hadn't hit her. After the holidays Jill would take her place on the council and be the true embodiment of the Dragomir family.

She rose and walked out, moving quickly to the side room where she could finally throw away the mask she kept up during political discussions. Christian was there already, grinning at her.

"You did it," he said, happily.

"Yeah, but will Jill be okay with it?" she replied, nervously.

"Of course, Jill's always been railroaded because she doesn't have any voting power. Now she will."

"She didn't want this life to begin with," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, being kidnapped really changes people," Christian shrugged, "You have a meeting with her. You should really just try to enjoy being with your sister."

* * *

Jill hummed to herself nervously as she played with the ornaments on the tree. Eddie had left about ten minutes ago to go check on their plans for after Christmas and Lissa hadn't shown up yet. It still made her so uncomfortable to be in the queen- her sister's rooms. She pet Christian's large grey cat and picked him up, cuddling him.

"Hi, Thorne," she murmured, as he began to purr, "Where are mommy and daddy?"

She turned back to the tree and continued petting the cat as she noticed a small ornament with a family portrait in it. She put Thorne down and nimbly took the ornament into her hand. The image in her hand displayed a perfect, happy, blonde family. A family she would probably never have fit into. Her eyes landed on her father, surprised at how much she looked like him. She'd always thought she looked like her mother, but she couldn't deny that Eric was her father.

The door opened and she swung around to see her sister. And again, she felt awe, sadness, guilt, resentment, and awkwardness. She couldn't help it. And by the look on Lissa's face the feelings were mutual. She looked down at the ornament in her hand.

"You look more like our grandmother than anyone in that picture," she said quietly, trying not to offend. "Grandma Alma had the same color hair as you."

Jill blushed and put the ornament back. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"That's absolutely okay," Lissa said quickly, "You don't get to see many pictures of my da- our dad."

Jill nodded then took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Eddie said you needed to talk."

"Oh, yeah," she replied, awkwardly, "The council meeting just ended. They voted to change the legal age to seventeen. You can join the council after the holiday."

Jill nodded, "Great. If that's everything, I'll see you at the Christmas Ball."

"Wait…" Lissa called, staring at the picture of her family. Jill should have been there. Jill should have been part of every Christmas until their father died. Being a Dragomir wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked to be born or to be the result of an affair. She knew that, but it was still so hard to see the bad in her family. Lissa was tired of not being able to just enjoy her sister, the only family she had left.

Jill stood their awkwardly, waiting for her to address her. She hated these awkward moments with Lissa. They were always so awful. The most they'd gotten to behaving like actual sisters was when she'd come back from being kidnapped. She twiddled her thumbs.

Lissa looked at her, "I know Christian already invited you, but I want to invite you directly. To the Christmas party."

Jill nodded, but let the cold response fall from her lips without thinking, "I mean, I'll already be there, but thanks for the gesture."

Lissa sighed and blurted out, "I'm trying, Jill."

Jill looked taken aback and looked around. She thought about it and Lissa was right, she'd been trying. Inviting her to outings and gatherings. More intimate dinners and hang outs with Rose and Dimitri. She'd even defended her when she started dating Eddie. "I know, but honestly, Lissa, it doesn't really matter does it?"

Lissa was shocked by her response, but she licked her lips and pushed on. Christian was right. "This isn't the way I expected my life going. And I know it's not how you saw yours."

"That's an understatement." She lifted her hands and motioned around the room, "This is your world. I've adjusted to it, but it makes me uncomfortable. I've learned to play the politician, but if I’m honest I'd rather be designing and applying for colleges. We're blood and the Moroi and dhampir come first: that's why I play my part. But, other than that what do we have in common, Lissa? What bonds us besides our father? Would you even be trying a little if we hadn’t been thrust together?”

Lissa gaped at her. Jill was usually shy and wasn't so candid. But, Lissa saw from her aura that the little girl who had stepped into the role of Princess Dragomir had really changed. Being a representative to the people had made her less shy. Growing into her beauty and dealing with the insult of being a bastard had changed her. Dealing with the darkness from her bond with Adrian had taken its toll. And being kidnapped and tortured had made her believe in herself. She didn't care what people thought of her and Lissa could see that now. This wasn't the little girl who wanted to impress people. She had to be honest.

"Nothing," she breathed, "That I can see anyway. And I would be trying harder, but every time I look at you I have to admit that my dad cheated on my mom. That he wasn't happy."

"He loved her," Jill replied, "Deeply. It's himself he didn't like. My mom was a shoulder for him to cry on. That's all. And he wasn't a bad guy. He wanted to tell everyone about me. But, my mom wouldn't let him. She didn't want me living this life. She didn't want the stigma attached to being the illegitimate, but accepted bastard of a royal. A child being inserted into a family she was never intended to be a part of. The man you remember is the man who he was. Everyone’s always telling me about how nice our dad was. How absolutely devoted he was to being the best man he could be."

"But, that doesn't change how I feel when I see you!" Lissa exclaimed, "You're literally the embodiment of my father's affair."

 _"Our_ father," Jill replied forcefully, "You still just see him as your dad. But, please, try to remember that he _fathered_ me. He _wanted_ my mother to keep me. He _loved_ me just the same even if I didn't know that."

"If anything, he loved you more!" Lissa growled, "He kept you away from all this."

"My mother kept me from all this," Jill corrected, "And she was right to. You think I like this? You think I like dressing up like a goddamn doll all the time? Talking in front of all these people, playing political games, pretending I like people I can't stand. While they give me fake smile, stab me in the back, and call me the 'Bastard Dragomir'. And yes, I've heard them say it."

Jill felt like she'd opened a tap and the frustrations of the lasts few years were flowing out of her like word vomit.

"And it's hard enough knowing my own sister can't stand the sight of me!" she cried.

"It's not that!" Lissa cut in, "I respect you, Jill. I feel awful about dragging you into this life you never asked for! You _died_ because of me! Because of the symbol you embody. I single handedly _ruined_ your life."

Jill sighed and shut her eyes, losing her anger, "You didn't ruin my life. It was going to come out one way or another."

Lissa blinked tears out of her eyes and motioned to her, "See? Even now, you don't blame me. When you should."

"All I ever wanted was for you to treat me like I was family. Like I wasn't all alone in this," Jill replied as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Since I came here you've looked at me like I caused every problem in your life."

Lissa dabbed at her eye, "I didn't understand why everyone loved you so much. And why I couldn't connect with you the way they did."

Jill swiped the tear away and sighed, "I did think very little of you when we met. And I wasn't happy when I found out we were related. I'd lost my child-like wonderment of the Dragomir Princess when I saw her cheating on my friend and acting like a fool. But, Adrian explained what really happened. And I realized you weren't a coward; you were a teenager. And then, I tried. And you kept pushing me away and acting like I was in the way. And I know I didn't handle the whole getting sent away thing like an adult…"

"You weren't meant…" Lissa tried to cut in, but Jill raised her hand to stop her.

"I was petty. But, being kidnapped, having my memory wiped. That was hard for me. And I figured I could connect with you then, that you'd try a little. I mean, I came back with this renewed sense of desire to be helpful. And I watched you. This incredible queen who was selfless and wonderful. You put every need before your own desires, you charged on when everyone else gave up hope, you lit this _fire_ underneath people like no else. And I aspired to live up to the reputation you created. But, let's face it. We're two strangers who share a name."

"I don't _want_ that, Jill," Lissa said, "I _want_ to get to know you. I _want_ to be friends and eventually be sisters. You're literally the only person I have in the world. Christian, Rose, anyone else: they could just go without another word. But, you and I share something they'll never be able to share. And you're right, I don't know how to do this. But, I see what everyone is talking about and I admire you for it all. I mean, you were thrown into this world and you've conquered it. You've literally bulldozed your way to change. I have charm and political finesse. But, do you know the good things they say about the Dragomir Princess? She has Fredrick's fiery passion. She has Eric's daring personality. She is a force for change. She's more than an empty headed royal. And they're right. When I look at you I feel so proud to call you my sister. You're selfless and strong. You're independent and courageous. You're passionate and beautiful. And our dad would be so proud of the woman you are."

Lissa wiped tears off her cheeks, "And I love that about you. And I'm sorry. But, this isn't easy."

Jill walked over and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, too. You're an amazing queen. And you care so much about our people. I just don't know how to fix this between us."

"Day by day," Lissa replied, hugging her back, "If we can do what we've done these last few months, we can learn how to be a real family."

Jill pulled away and smiled, "You're right."

The sisters laughed and wiped at their faces, feeling slightly foolish.

"So…" Lissa started, "You and Eddie?"

Jill laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Eddie and me."

"How's that going?"

Jill nodded, "Really good. He's really great."

"I'm glad. I kind of told him I'd torture him with Spirit if he broke your heart."

She giggled, "Oh, god, I hope he didn't take you seriously."

She shrugged, "A little."

"How are you and Christian?"

"Great. Really, really great. He actually helped me find my old family photo album if you want to see some pictures of Dad." She said, smiling, "I could make us so cocoa and put on a little Christmas music. I could tell you more about him."

Jill nodded, smiling softly, "I'd like that."

* * *

They laughed and talked about their childhood memories as they paged through the pictures.

"OH!" Lissa laughed, "This photo was taken after Poppop told my mom about Andre requesting a place for our dog at the dinner table."

Jill giggled, "She looks completely offended by that!"

"The funny thing was Dad thought it was the best idea ever!"

"My mom wouldn't let us have any pets growing up, but Boots, my cat," Jill started.

"You mean that scary looking mop in your room?" Lissa said, giggling.

"Um, Boots is great. He's the perfect old man," Jill replied playfully offended.

"He's terrifying. He's even worse than Thorne. Those huge yellow eyes of his always look so disapproving."

"HEY!" Jill laughed, " _Anyway,_ he just showed up in our kitchen one day and never left. My mom kept putting him outside and somehow he'd always end up right back in my bed the next day."

"Were you bringing him inside?" Lissa asked.

"Definitely not. She kept threatening to feed him rat poison. To this day I don't know if she was serious. But, then he got really sick one day. He fought and killed a raccoon with rabies that tried attacking my dad. My dad rushed him to the hospital and actually saved him. My mom hasn't complained about him since."

"That's so sweet," Lissa replied.

"Yeah, see? Not a big bad cat at all," she teased.

Lissa laughed and pulled out a photo with her father and a small toddler. "Hm…Who's this?"

Jill frowned, recognizing the studio he was in. She looked closer and swallowed hard. "That's me."

Lissa looked up at her, dumbfounded. Jill blinked hard, unwanted tears in her throat.

"When was that taken?" she murmured. Lissa pulled the photo out and turned it around, hoping for a date. She was surprised. Christmas day fifteen years ago. Jill wiped a tear away.

"I thought you said you never met him." Lissa said quietly.

Jill was reeling. She thought she never had. And after hearing story after story about him she felt like she'd missed out. She loved her stepfather, but she would have liked to know Eric. She took the photo and looked closely. Eric was smiling at her like she was the only thing in his world. She'd seen the look in the countless photos with his family. And she looked so content in his arms.

"See?" Lissa whispered, "He loved you."

Jill looked at Lissa and rubbed her leg, comfortingly, "He loved us a lot."

"Your mom would be so pissed if she saw this picture because that lady in the mirror taking the photo is definitely not her," she said playfully, trying to defuse the tension.

Jill snorted, "Yeah, there's Sonya always breaking some rule. I must be like two or three in this.”

“You’re so little and cute!” Lissa said, grinning.

“Maybe I’ll ask Sonya about it,” Jill murmured quietly.

“How is Sonya?” Lissa asked.

“Wild as ever. She keeps telling me 'Eddie's aura matches yours so perfectly'." Jill replied, rolling her eyes.

Lissa giggled, "She's right. You're the softness to his hard edges. He's the sane to your insanity. And each of your own darkness is filled with each other's light."

Jill stared at her, "You Spirit users and your soul mumbo jumbo.""

Lissa shoved her playfully and Jill laughed. And for the first time they actually felt some sort of sisterly affection for the other.

* * *

Christian and Eddie walked in to find them huddled up on the sofa half asleep with the tv playing a bad made-for-tv Christmas Romance. Jill blinked tiredly at Eddie and smiled.

He chuckled and leaned down, kissing her gently. "Hey, Jilly-Bean. Let's get you to bed."

She nodded and hugged Lissa before getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Lissa grinned and hugged her back before cuddling back against Christian. "See you tomorrow, Jill."

Things weren't perfect between them, but they were family. Sisters.


End file.
